


Heartbreak Girl

by heckarikki



Series: Muke/Cashton one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckarikki/pseuds/heckarikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael will never give up on Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Girl

Heartbreak Girl (Muke)  
"I feel like it's just a game to her, you know what I'm saying?" Luke asked into the receiver.

I sighed. "I know what you're saying," I said, even though I didn't.

"And it's like here I am, completely fucking in love with her, and she takes three and a half hours just to send me one word texts," he explained.

"Fuck her, then," I said. "You should date someone that can text you back without making a big deal of it."

Someone, like, I don't know. Me?

"Did you not just hear me say I'm in love with her?" He repeated, groaning.

Trust me, I heard you. Loud and clear. 

I breathed deeply. "Yeah, I get you like her," I said. "But you can't stay in an unhealthy, one sided relationship just because you have feelings for them. You'll move on eventually." He didn't answer, but I could see hear him breathing on the other end. "Honestly, you deserve a lot better, Luke," I said, my voice quieter than it had been a moment before.

"It's not completely one-sided," he argued. "She's just really busy."

"Too busy to even acknowledge your existence?"

How could you even ignore someone as perfect as Luke?

"Wait, she just texted me! One second!" He said. It was a few more moments before he spoke again. "See, I told you it wasn't one-sided! She wants to hang out tomorrow!"

Yay.

"I gotta go," I mumbled. I didn't want to hear him fangirl over this chick anymore than I had to.

"Oh, okay," he said. I could actually hear his frown. "Are you okay?"

It was like he could read my mind. Well, I guess it was a good thing he can't.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just tired."

"I'm sorry, are you sure you're actually Michael Clifford?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Michael Clifford I know doesn't get tired before midnight."

I laughed. "I didn't really sleep much last night," I explained.

Because I knew you were out with her.

"Okay," he mumbled. "I'll call you tomorrow at ten?"

"Definitely," I agreed. 

"Bye Mikey," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lukey. Good night."

I was gonna tell him, when he was ready.

\--

5:04  
Luke: She's not here yet  
Mike: It's only a few minutes after 5, give her a little more time

5:10  
Luke: She's still not here  
Mike: Maybe something happened to her car

5:30  
Luke: She's not coming, is she?  
Mike: I don't know, Luke

6:00  
Luke: She just texted me, she's not coming. Can I call you right now instead of later?  
Mike: Of course

My phone rang at 6:03. The first thing I heard was a muffled sniffle.

"Lukey?" I said, immediately concerned. "Are you crying?"

"I'm just..." He paused for a minute, taking a deep breath before he answered. His voice was shaky. "I can't believe she just ditched me."

"I know, Lukey," I said, using the nickname more than usual. "It's okay, just breathe."

"I'm fine," he said, sniffling again. "I just wanted to talk to you. I feel a little better now."

"You know what I'm thinking," I said, sighing.

"Don't, Mike," he answered.

"You just deserve so much better," I argued. Then, quieter, "You're so perfect."

He didn't answer for a moment. I hoped he didn't hear me and was creeped out. I mean, he knew I was bisexual, but I would hide my feelings for him forever if I had to. I had a feeling I would.

"She's the best I'm gonna get," He answered, finally.

"How could you say that?" I answered immediately. "Literally anyone would be lucky to have you." 

He laughed. "I'm serious, Luke, you could have anyone you wanted." 

Even me.

He laughed again. "Yeah, right," he mumbled.

"No, you're fucking awesome," I argued. 

Why the fuck wouldn't he believe me?

He sighed. "So is she," he said. "Just give her a little more time, yeah?"

"Luke..." I said, trailing off.

"I know, Mikey," he said, sighing heavily. "I really wish you were here right now."

"Could we hang out tomorrow?" I asked, smiling to myself over one stupid sentence. God, I'm so fucked.

"Yeah," he said. I could fucking hear his smile. Fuck. "Of course. You wanna come over mine?"

"Mhmm," I hummed. "What time should I be there?"

"Two o'clock?"

"Okay," I said. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," He said. We didn't speak for a few minutes before I heard his voice again. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?" I said, my heart racing even though I knew it shouldn't be. Luke had a girlfriend, emphasis on the girl.

"Thanks for a being a friend."

When he was ready, I swear it.

\--

1:49  
Luke: Sarah was free today, we're going out for a while. We'll hang out soon, yeah?

I didn't answer.

\--

I didn't answer Luke's calls or texts for a while. I just couldn't bring myself to. I mean, what the fuck? He ditches me for Sarah? After everything? I mean, we've been friends for years, I've always been there for him, since day one. And all those days Sarah decided she had more important things to do than hang out with Luke.

It wasn't fair, and I was being petty. I was letting my feelings get in the way of our friendship, and I promised myself I'd never do that.

But I couldn't fucking help it. He'd only known Sarah for a few months, and she treated him like actual fuckng shit, and she already meant more to him than I did. And it kinda hurt, a lot. 

So I didn't answer his calls, and I didn't answer his texts.

I needed a break.

\--

Wednesday  
7:03  
Luke: I'm so fucking sorry, Mike

7:34  
Luke: Mike?  
Luke: Answer me dammit  
Luke: Please don't do this Mikey

9:00  
Luke: Look, I shouldn't have ditched you, okay? But Sarah is important to me, too, and she doesn't have a lot of free time.

10:34  
Luke: I know that's a shitty excuse

10:56  
Luke: Let me make it up to you can we hang out tomorrow instead?  
Luke: I'll bring you ice cream  
Luke: We can watch Dragon Ball Z

11:40  
Luke: I'm really, really, really sorry

Thursday  
2:00  
Luke: I'm still sorry  
Luke: So sorry  
Luke: Really, really sorry

Friday  
Luke: You're starting to scare me, Mikey  
Luke: Just answer me so I know you're okay?  
Luke: I know I fucked up but please just answer me  
Luke: Why are you so fucking difficult all the time?

Saturday  
Luke: If you don't answer me soon I'm fucking coming over  
Luke: You have ten minutes to answer me before I leave  
Luke: Okay, I'm on my way  
Luke: You better be home

I heard a knock on my door. I knew I had to answer it. I mean, how mad could I be at him when he'd literally driven all the way across town to see me?

And I should be over it, I should just let him be happy with Sarah, but I'd be damned if after years of being in love with him it didn't still hurt.

I opened the door slowly, giving him a bored look even though my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He stood there awkwardly, his hands in his pockets and his nose red and it was cold but he'd still come to see me. But that's because we're friends, that's what friends do. 

"Mikey," he said after a moment of avoiding eye contact with each other. 

I should let him in, because it's fucking freezing, but I don't. And I look like shit, I'm in plaid pajama bottoms and a Blink 182 t-shirt, and Luke has these ridiculously tight skinny jeans on and a thin jumper despite the weather, and I feel like shit because he's here and he looks at me like seeing me makes him so, so happy, but I guess it's not the same way he looks at Sarah.

"You shouldn't text when you drive," I said. 

He didn't answer, he just threw his arms around me. I wanted to hug back, and rub his arms, and warm him up, and kiss his nose until it wasn't red anymore, but I couldn't, so I just stood there dumbly with my arms by my side. We'd always been cuddly, and I used to love these moments, but he never meant it like I did, and I couldn't keep pretending that I was okay with that. If he didn't back off soon I was gonna do something I regretted.

He stepped back, sighing heavily, and goddammit, his eyes are watering. Fuck you for being so cute, Luke Hemmings. I reached out and despite knowing it was a bad idea, I wiped off his first stupid tear with my thumb.

"Look, Mikey-" He started, but I cut him off.

"You should come in, we can talk in the living room," I said, opening the door and stepping out of his way. "It's cold outside."

"Thanks," He said, smiling at me like an idiot as if he expected me to just make him stand outside the whole time, or maybe make him drive home.

He stepped inside awkwardly, automatically making his way over to my couch. We'd spent so many nights on that couch, watching movies and pigging out or even just talking. I waited until he sat down, lingering near the end of the couch. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked. "Tea or hot chocolate or something?"

"Not right now," he answered.

"Okay," I said. "How was the drive here?"

He frowned. "Stop acting like that," he said.

"Like what?" I answered, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Like we're strangers," he said, casually taking off his shoes and tucking his feet under him. "I came here to apologize."

"Apologize, then," I said, still standing up.

"I'm really, really, sorry, Mikey," He said. "And I'm not just saying that, I really am. If I could go back I wouldn't have acted like such a dickhead. But it's not like this is completely one sided!"

"How is any of this my fault?" I demanded, crossing my arms. This is not how I expected this visit to go.

"You've been ignoring me for days!" He said, sounding frustrated. "Over one stupid thing! I mean, look, Mikey-"

"No, you look, Lukey," I said, exaggerating the nickname sarcastically. "It's not just one stupid thing. We've been friends since fourth grade! You've been there for me for everything from losing my teeth to riding a bike for the first time to popping my first boner to my first real date. And then it was like, you meet Sarah and you don't have time for me anymore? We have to work around her schedule? Do you know how much you've missed the past few months? Did you know that I landed a gig playing my guitar and singing at a coffee shop last week? And that they asked me to come back this week? Did you even noticed I dyed my fucking hair green?"

We sat in silence for a few moments. All I could focus on was the sound of my own heavy breathing. Finally Luke whispered, "Of course I noticed."

"Wonderful," I mumbled.

"Did you really get a gig?" He asked, his voice still quiet like he was scared raising it would set me off again. 

"Do you really care?" I replied.

"Of course," he answered, and he sounded genuine enough so I sighed.

"Really great, actually," I told him. "Like I said, they asked me to come back next week."

"That's fucking awesome," he said. "Your hair is too, by the way. You look.. awesome."

I laughed. “Thanks,” I mumbled. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

As the seconds ticked by I became worried maybe I had said the wrong thing, maybe it was weird. I normally never felt so anxious around Luke, but as the moment stretched longer in silence I became convinced that he had put two and two together about just why I hated Sarah so much, besides the fact that she treated him lower than dirt.

I guess you could say I was surprised when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and Luke’s warm chest pressed against mine. I should have known. Sure, around Cal and Ash and the others were amazing friends, but when Luke and I were alone together… our relationship was special, different. There wasn’t any embarrassment or anxiety about talking about our real feelings or being too touchy-feely, or saying something that sounded “girly”. That was all bullshit, anyway.

I smiled into his shoulder. Wait, his shoulder? “You’re taller than me,” I mumbled, laughing. “When did that happen?”

“Shit, you’re right,” he answered, pushing me away from him gently with his hands on my shoulders, before smiling at me. “I guess it has been a long time. You’re so tiny.”

“No, I’m not,” I insisted, shrugging his hands off my shoulders as I pouted. “You just turned into a giant.”

“I think it’s called a growth spurt, Mikey,” he pointed out. He was visibly relaxed now, leaning against the counter as he tossed me a natural smile.

“Whatever, if you wanna get technical,” I mumbled.

His smile softened and once again I was scared I did something wrong. Despite our teasing banter, the relationship still felt fragile. But, once again, he pleasantly surprised me. “Fuck, I missed you so much,” he mumbled.

“I missed you too,” I breathed, my voice shaky. “Please don’t ever put me through that again.”

\--

To put it short, he put me through it again.

Except ten times worse.

I guess Sarah apologized to him, or whatever. I’m not sure exactly what happened but it was two weeks later and I hadn’t seen him since that day. No nightly phone calls; he left all my texts on read. He had time to tell me that Sarah had quit her job and had more free time now, so it wouldn’t be fair to her if he didn’t hang out with her when she wanted.

That’s right folks. It wouldn’t be fair. 

The following Thursday, I kept typing out huge paragraphs to send him and then backspacing. Eventually, I settled on.

7:05 pm  
Mike: I’m so fucking broken Luke

Twenty minutes later and no reply, I heard an engine as a car pulled into my driveway and shut off. 

I opened the door before he even had time to knock and there was Luke, standing with red-rimmed eyes, his hair messy and in sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. We stood there looking at each other for a few silent moments.

“You know,” I finally said, quietly. “You could have just answered my text.”

He didn’t even crack a smile. “Is your mom home?” He asked, his voice raw.

“No, she still work on Thursdays,” I informed him. “She still has the same schedule since..”

“Since I stopped coming over,” he finished for me. “I know. Can I come in?”

I stepped aside silently, and he walked past me, throwing his jacket on the chair next to my door to reveal a baggy sweater underneath. How he still looked so hot like this, I would never understand. 

“So,” I said casually, raising my eyebrows and not ready to give in just yet. “Long time no see.”

“Sarah said she wanted a break,” he answered, his eyes brimming with fresh tears.

What the fuck?

“Did you come over here just to tell me that?” I asked, my voice sounding unfamiliar and tight.

“Kinda,” he said, sniffling. “I just wanted someone to cuddle with.”

“Are you serious?” I asked, bristling. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He returned, wiping a tear off his cheek. “You always cuddle me when I’m sad.”

“Did you even get my text? Do you even care? God, Luke. I can’t have this argument again. Just.. just get out, please.”

He looked at me, eyes wide. “What? Why?” He stuttered, more tears forming.

“Because you know how shitty it feels when Sarah puts no effort into your relationship except when she has nothing better to do?”

“Obviously, thanks for fucking reminding me.”

“Well, that’s how I feel. About us.”

It was a silent for a few minutes, and we sat there breathing while Luke contemplated it. Finally he spoke. “That’s different,” he insisted. 

“Why is that any different?” I said, trying not to shout. Sure, I was pissed, but Luke hated getting yelled at and I wasn’t gonna be that big of an asshole. 

“Because Sarah and I are.. well, we were.. we were an actual thing, so it’s different,” he said. He sounded so heartbroken, and suddenly I softened. He felt the same way I did right now, except while I felt that way about him, he felt that about Sarah. Sure, I treated him way better, but he still loved her. 

“I’m sorry, that sucks,” I said, my voice gentle now. “She just.. she doesn’t deserve you.”

Luke sighed. “I don’t even really understand what your issue is with her at this point. I thought you were over it.”

“Other than the fact that she treats you like total shit?” I shot back, trying not to sound annoyed. “She was just using you. You’re way too good for that.”

Luke bristled. I had meant to make him feel better, but apparently I’d only made him angrier. “That’s not true. I’ll never find anyone else that’s really going to love me, okay? She was all I had. So if she was using me, that’s my problem, okay? Not yours.”

It hurt so bad to hear him say those things because I realized for the first time he wasn’t oblivious to how shitty the relationship was, but he thought it was what he deserved. That’s not what he deserved. He should have the best in the whole world of everything, even if I can’t give that to him. Besides how I felt about him, he was still my best friend. “It is my problem, Luke. I’m just trying to be here for you.”

Luke sighed. “Look, if you really liked someone this much you would understand.” His eyes locked onto mine as he said it, like there was more to his words than he let on. I think I can just call that hope on my part.

“You are so blind, Luke,” I mumbled. “So fucking beautiful, but so blind.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Nothing,” I said, shaking my head. “But you do realize you could practically have anyone you wanted? Sarah was a fucking idiot not to take advantage of what she had.”

Luke eyed me warily before mumbling, “I can’t have anyone.”

“Yes, you could,” I argued, trying to sound comforting. I noticed we were standing closer, closer than we were before. I could smell his breath, but it didn’t smell bad.

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

“Yes,” I answered.

He paused for a moment, before sighing. His body slumped, and he took a step back from me. “You have no idea what I want,” he said, sounding deflated.

“Trust me, you sure as hell don’t know what I want either,” I snapped back.

“Well, tell me then!” He said, his voice raising for the first time. “What do you want, because you haven’t been straight with me for months!”

“You sure you wanna know?” I asked, my voice sounding vaguely threatening.

“Yes!” He answered.

“I want you!”

The room went silent for a few moments, Luke’s face pale and blank as he stared at me. God, that hurts. But, I didn’t regret saying it. I felt so relieved that he finally knew.

I kept talking to fill the silence. “I want you so bad, Lukey, I have for so long. I want you and you can leave now and you can hate me forever but I’ll probably want you just as long. You’re just.. I wish you knew how amazing you really are.”

“Oh my god,” Luke breathed, when I finally stopped. “I am blind.”

“Yeah,” I said, my laugh dry. “Kinda.”

“This whole time…” he said, his voice trailing off.

“I know,” I said sadly. Well, this could have gone better. “I’m sorry. It’s okay if you want to leave.”

“Mikey?” He responded, quietly.

“What?”

“You are such an idiot.”

I scoffed. “Gee, thanks,” I mumbled. “That makes me feel way better.”

“No, listen to me,” he said, he said, stepping forward. His hand grabbed mine desperately, squeezing it, and my heart started to race. Okay, we’d held hands before, when we were comforting each other or just sometimes when we were cuddling. But, this was different. I had just confessed feelings for him. “We’re both idiots. This whole time we wanted each other and we were just too dumb to tell each other.”

The smile he was giving me was excited, but cautious and soft. I took a few moments to let what he’d said sink in. Holy shit, no way. This is not really happening. Nothing was making sense. This was exactly what I wanted, but everything felt too surreal. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “What about Sarah?”

“She’s not anything compared to you,” he said, squeezing my hand again. “Never was. I just wanted to get over you so badly. I thought that the only way would be to date someone else. We are seriously the two biggest dumbasses in the world.”

I still couldn’t wrap my mind around the situation. “How long?” I asked. I just needed more details, I needed things to make sense.

“As long as I can remember,” he said.

“So… you’re not straight?” I said, my mind still racing.

“Apparently not,” he answered, laughing.

He kept rambling on, about how he had always been confused about his sexuality, but how he knew that he could never want to be with someone else like he wanted to be with me, and how he tried to convince himself to love Sarah but every time he called me to cry about her he was really crying about me.

That’s when reality finally hit me, and oh fuck, I thought the smile was gonna split my face in two. Here was the man I loved so much, I’d wanted for so long, the man I couldn’t imagine a life without, telling me he felt the exact same way about me. What was I doing standing there like a dope?

Luke must’ve noticed the change on my facial features, “Mikey?” He asked, looking concerned. “Are you alright? Did I say something wrong? Fuck. I knew I was going to-”

I didn’t let him finish, closing the small gap between us by touching my lips to his. He responded almost immediately, his hands snaking up my neck and wrapping into my hair as we kissed. It was soft, and gentle, but there was a lot put into it from both ends. I could feel it and I was sure he could too.

He pulled away slowly, leaving his forehead resting on mine and laughing softly. “God, I can’t believe this is happening,” he mumbled.

“Me neither,” I replied. I was still in a little bit of shock. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered. And even though we’d said it one thousand times before, this was different. It was perfect.

I pulled his lips down to mine again, giving the kiss all I had, not just emotionally this time but physically as well. I heard him moan as my tongue slipped into his mouth. Before I registered what was happening, he had picked me up by my thighs, placing me on the counter a few steps into the kitchen before settling himself between my legs, all while keeping his lips attached to mine. 

We made out like that for a few minutes before I felt my cock start to twitch. I winced at the sensation, and blushed when I realized he could probably feel it. “Luke?” I muttered, detaching our lips. He whined as I pulled away and I grinned, pecking his lips again before letting my eyes fall to my lap, feeling embarrassed. I mean, Luke was practically in another relationship less than 24 hours ago, what if I was moving too fast? Sure, I had a lot of pent up emotions and it seemed like Luke did too, but I didn’t wanna make him uncomfortable. 

He seemed to follow my line of sight, raising his eyebrows when he saw my lap. I wish I was wearing loose sweatpants like him so it wouldn’t be so obvious. But instead of looking uncomfortable like I expected, Luke just smirked. He leaned forward and his lips ghosted my ear as he mumbled, “Me too.”

“Couch?” I said, all my willpower immediately drained. I had never wanted anyone or anything so badly in my life. He didn’t answer, just picking me up again, ignoring when I squeaked at him to put me the fuck down. He refused until he reached the destination, placing me gently on the brown couch before climbing on top of me silently, peppering kisses all over my face and down my jaw, then onto my neck.

As much as I was enjoying the special treatment, I grabbed his chin and forced his lips back onto mine, kissing him forcefully, trying to convince myself this was really happening. I felt him grind into me and involuntarily gasped a little. I saw him smirk and poked his side, tickling a little in an area where I knew he was sensitive. He squirmed, our lips detaching in the process. “Stop!” He squealed. I did, smiling as he fought to catch his breath. When he had, he looked down at me, propped up on his elbows. “You’re an asshole,” he announced.

“Oh really?” I said, reaching up and touching his lips softly with my own. “Is that why you’re hard as hell?”

“No, there’s a different kind of asshole responsible for that,” he answered immediately, one of his hands slipping down and squeezing my ass cheek. It was my turn to squeal, but he leaned down before I had a protest. Not like I would have, anyway.

Just as our lips touched again, his phone beeped. We both ignored it, but then it beeped again. And again. The fourth time I pulled apart. “Luke, that’s annoying as fuck,” I said. “Plus, you should answer it anyway. It could be your mom or something.”

“Fine,” he mumbled, sitting up and looking around. He patted his pocket, feeling it in the front one before pulling it out. Damn, I hadn’t even felt it, those must have been some loose sweatpants. He glanced at the screen before groaning loudly.

“Who is it?” I asked, suddenly concerned. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see him better.

“You don’t wanna know,” he mumbled.

“Yes, I do,” I argued. “Especially now that you said I don’t.”

“Fine,” he snapped, frowning. “It’s Sarah.”

“What’d she say?” I asked cautiosly.

“She said she made a mistake.”

“Oh,” I replied, shrinking into myself. “Does that mean..” I trailed off. I wasn’t sure if I could handle the answer.

“Of course not,” Luke said, reading my mind. He put his phone down on the coffee table to give me his full attention. He must’ve seen my skeptical expression because he sighed before laying down so he body was adjacent to mine. I dropped off my elbows so my face was next to mine. “Of course not,” he repeated, reaching his hand out and resting it on my cheek. “I told you, you’ve always been the one I wanted. And you always will be.” He wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb that I hadn’t known was there. “Those better be happy tears,” he warned.

“They are,” I assured him. 

“Good,” he answered, his hand sliding to behind my neck and bringing my lips to his. We kissed lazily for a few seconds before I pulled back. 

“Not to ruin the moment,” I said cautiously. “But what are you gonna do about Sarah?”

“I just told her it was too late,” he answered. “I already found everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“How romantic,” I teased, prodding his in the side again. 

“Shut up,” he said, pressing his lips against mine forcefully. 

Once again I pulled back. “Luke?” I asked, and he hummed in response. “Did you happen to see the time?”

“It’s like eight thirty, why?” He asked. Then a look passed over his face, and he must’ve realized what I was thinking because he said, “Karen is gonna be home soon.”

“Yeah,” I answered, sighing.

“It’s not like she hasn’t come home to us cuddling before,” Luke pointed out.

“True,” I said. “Just not… in a while.”

He sighed, his lips practically grazing mine. “Yeah, but she won’t question it,” He mused. “Besides, you don’t mind, do you? If she knows? I mean, it’s fine, if you, I just-”

“Of course I don’t,” I said, cutting him off. “I think she’s always known, anyway.”

“Same with my mum,” He answered, smiling. That was true. The sideways, approving looks that Liz had always given us when we sat just a little too close on the couch had never failed to make me blush. 

“So it’s okay,” I confirmed. “Just wanted to make sure your hands weren’t down my pants or anything.”

“I don’t know, it’ll be hard,” he mumbled, his fingers grazing slowly over my cock through my pants. 

“It already is hard, that’s the problem,” I answered, smacking his hand away. He laughed, kissing me sweetly with a smile still planted on his face. 

“I’m home!” I heard from the doorway a minute later. 

I grinned. Boy, did I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I hope you enjoyed that. If you did, it's gonna be a part of an upcoming Muke/Cashton one shot series I've started based on all their songs, so stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. sorry for the lack of smut, I'm absolute shit at writing it! I'll try to do some in the future, though!
> 
> tumblr: bisexual-cousin.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @heckarikki


End file.
